


Night Cruise

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, TODae - Freeform, Vampire!Seunghyun, ah such a good mix, vampires and mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seunghyun is old enough to remember when boats were really the only chance that they had to travel without getting caught out by the sun or people.





	Night Cruise

The very best part about traveling by boat was the solitude. There was plenty of time for thinking, self-reflection, and sleep. It was quite gratifying, being alone for the lengths of time each boat ride could take.

The very worst part, of course, was eating rats.

Seunghyun preferred the high life, of course. He liked his champagne flutes and brandy glasses, and he liked the pretty people who would lounge around whilst he drank from them. But travel was a necessity from time to time, and it’s easier during the day since, well, only mortals had come up with ways to travel and they preferred to travel by the light of day (for some reason).

Boats were Seunghyun’s favorite, and this was of course because of the reasons above, but also… well.

Seunghyun didn’t have many places to go that necessitated long-term travel and him having to hide out; not anymore, at least. But it didn’t stop the nostalgia from creeping in, something that always hit the older vampires at some point and something that he never thought he would ever feel, ever reach. It was a milestone that meant he would never be content again, never be okay with the way things had always been.

He’s on a cruise this week, had taken to finding nearby cruises or flying to other countries to take them (flying, now _that_ was the right way to travel, and with the right little tricks he never got checked on the way through). This cruise is along the Nile, and luckily it’s a night cruise because he always does so hate wearing so many layers and all of that… _sunscreen_.

The long boat he is on is skinny with a wide, flat deck for people to mill on during the evening cruise. This is a pleasure cruise, really, not his normal nostalgia-fueled trip: just something to do because he’d not been here before. Or, he _had_ been to Egypt, but it was when he was young, reckless, and bound to traveling by caravan and not caring about things like _sights and sounds_ of a city. One of his _friends_ , if he could call him that, had mentioned to him that there were ferry tours on a number of rivers around the world, and so he had decided to take that information to heart (Jiyong gave bad information as a rule, but he also often gave a _lot_ of information, so it was always worth listening to him a little).

Seunghyun was particularly pleased he had chosen this particular trip because off on the opposite side of the ferry was a beautiful man with broad shoulders and warm-looking skin. He was wearing a light-looking, off-white button-up; the kind you purchased when you were going to be in the desert. The kind a tourist, or a person on a study tour of Egypt for school, might buy because they would be in Egypt. It was short-sleeved, the fabric rolled against his rather excessive biceps and buttoned up.

It was rude to stare, he knew, but he couldn’t help it; the wine was shit and he’d gotten enough of the other people on the boat about an hour ago when they had finally been able to leave the dock. He liked the scenery, truly, but… but the only part that mattered right at this moment was the man on the other side of the deck, with his short sleeves and his fingers on the stem of an empty glass that he didn’t seem very keen to refill (he must find the wine just as shit as him).

He doesn’t give into the compulsion to go and introduce himself, and then disappears into the crowds when the boat docks so he can eat and leave.

About a month later he visits Paris for a little cruise set up by some tour group that he sneaks his way onto. He hadn’t known about the cruise before he arrived, so he can’t _really_ say he went specifically for the cruise but, well... He found out about it while strolling along the moonlit banks and thought, hell, why not?

He’s rewarded when he spots him, the man from the Nile cruise. His clothes are different, but only in that it’s much cooler in Paris and so his sleeves are long and the cuffs slightly rolled on his white button down. The man looks very nice, of course, with his broad shoulders and a few more buttons undone than necessary. Tonight he’s drinking, his glass always mostly full (or maybe he just doesn’t drink much and Seunghyun just isn’t as aware as he usually is).

He finds a young girl to occupy his time, well, just to keep up pretenses that he’s meant to be there. The ambiance of the cruise is nice, it’s a good crowd, the deck decorated nicely with lights hanging around.

Three weeks later and Seunghyun has convinced Jiyong to go on a night cruise on the Han. It’s crowded, which Jiyong _hates_ , and which, coincidentally, is the main reason Seunghyun wanted him to come; he loves it when Jiyong is inconvenienced, it makes his day every time.

“This boat is the worst, why am I here? There isn’t even anything to drink.”

Seunghyun makes a face, tongue running over his lower lip, rolling his eyes. “there’s plenty to _drink_.” He says, eyes moving away from Jiyong and out over the crowd, “just have to be patient.”

Jiyong rolls his eyes this time, but Seunghyun isn’t looking. “I meant _alcohol_. I’m not a total imbecile no matter how you pretend. You know, I’ve other friends I could have hung out with.”

Seunghyun doesn’t deny that, but doesn’t particularly care. “Staring at mortals isn’t exactly the same as _having friends._ ” He says, and Jiyong glares at him.

“Not like you’re any better, _loser._ ” Jiyong says, and it’s not his best insult, not by a long shot.

Seunghyun is distracted, though, because there’s his guy over across the way. He’s delighted, and honestly, third time’s the charm, isn’t that what they always say? “I have to…” he says, and that catches Jiyong’s attention like this type of thing always does.

“No, please, go on and leave me here so you can stare at a mortal.” He says, a little vindictive, and Seunghyun just hums, a vague nod of acknowledgment in his direction, and then he’s gone.

The man’s name is Daesung, he catches from someone talking to him as he gets closer. Daesung, and he’s quite beautiful, even more so up close.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Seunghyun says, smile small and fleet as he drops a passing hand on Daesung’s shoulder.

He hadn’t done anything, not really. But it always helped to pretend when space was tight and you wanted an introduction; he’d learned that so many years ago.

“No, no it’s all fine!” Daesung says, eyes bright, warm, and he holds up a hand to shake Seunghyun’s, “Daesung.” He says, and Seunghyun carefully takes Daesung’s hand and turns to be facing him more completely.

“Seunghyun.” He offers, taking Daesung in a little before he drops his hand. “Enjoying the cruise?” He asks, leaning close as if he needs to in order to hear what Daesung is saying (doesn’t, but always better to pretend).

Daesung smiles, and it’s very charming and clearly not like he’s trying at all to be so. “Yeah, I love a good cruise, love being on the water.” He says, warm, sweet sounding.

“Mm, the evening cruises are the best, the temperature just right, the lights…” Seunghyun says, and Daesung readily agrees.

He doesn’t bite Daesung tonight. Doesn’t even truly consider it. He just…

Seunghyun toys with his phone the next night, flipping it between his fingers. Jiyong had been right upset with him by the time they got off the boat (had wormed his way into the conversation, but was miffed about not being the focus).

He shouldn’t call Daesung, that would be ridiculous, they only spoke the once. He wants to, though, he really wants to. The phone slips from his fingers and he catches it deftly in the other hand. He should text him, maybe, see if he can meet up tomorrow. Maybe he’ll even get to eat something.

_…_

_…_

_…_

Seunghyun pauses, unable to think of anything to write. He’s embarrassed with himself, confused, so he puts his phone in his pocket. He’s run into Daesung 3 separate times in 3 different cities… he’s bound to run into him again.

Three days later, and no texts, Seunghyun runs into Daesung.

They’re not on a boat, so it’s truly surprising, and Seunghyun almost comments on it except that he remembers at the last moment that Daesung isn’t aware that it’s the fourth time they’ve been in the same vicinity.

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Seunghyun says, and he has this way of talking that makes so he sounds both surprised, calm, and completely _un_ surprised.

Daesung’s smile is bright and warm, eyes disappearing, maybe a little embarrassed, or something else that Seunghyun can’t put a name to right now. “Quite.” He says, chipper. “Have a drink with me?” He asks, and Seunghyun has no problem leaning up against the bar and ordering a drink for himself and Daesung (no wine at this bar, really ruins his _aura_ ).

“To strange coincidences.” Seunghyun says, eyes warm, smile seductive, the mix of the two giving him they aura of mystery.

Daesung toasts, and smiles, wide and expressive, and takes a drink. Seunghyun follows suit, watching Daesung with hooded eyes, really pushing that aura of mystery, not ready to use any of his powers yet. He’s hoping, really, that he doesn’t _have_ to use any of his powers, that Daesung will be willing with just the sound of his voice and their proximity.

It takes a few more drinks before Daesung is willing to make out, and that’s understandable; Seunghyun’s been told he doesn’t really have the look of someone who casually makes out in the back of a bar. He pushes Daesung back against the corner of the booth they had taken over, and lets it get a little hot and heavy.

When Daesung has dragged his arms around Seunghyun’s shoulders is when Seughyun pulls back from Daesung’s lips to kiss down his cheek and jaw. Daesung tilts his head automatically, and maybe it’s cheating to have let Daesung get drunk, but…

“I’m going to bite you, now.” He whispers, and it’s soft, but Daesung makes a sound like he’s excited about hat, and Seunghyun parts his lips…

He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the spot and then kisses back up to Daesung’s lips before pulling away.

It takes Seunghyun a little while to leave Daesung, and even when he manages to he ends up following Daesung home (should have just brought him, it would leave a better impression). He stays in the shadows, texts Daesung something sweet about how he had enjoyed himself and hoped to see him again soon. He was trying to remain mysterious and not besotted, but it was hard to do so because he _was_ besotted.

“You’re disgusting, I barely even know you.” Jiyong drawls, an annoyed tinge to his voice, head tipping back, knee up, arm dangling over it with a glass of ‘wine’ in his fingers.

“You’re rude.” Seunghyun retorts.  Youngbae, a mortal that Jiyong had picked up and who put up with them rather remarkably normally, snorts.

“You’re both insufferable tonight, I’m leaving.” He says, which makes Jiyong pout, free hand reaching out to grip Youngbae’s bicep, big eyes turning on him. It was an act that Seunghyun was used to seeing Jiyong use, but Jiyong didn’t use any allure to stop Youngbae from leaving… Youngbae just agrees, and Seunghyun knows Jiyong is just as _disgusting_ as him.

Seunghyun sighs, lifts his glass to his lips, and waits for the interaction to be over and Youngbae to settle down, before he sighs. “I’m fine, I’m eating now.” He says, raising his glass a little. Youngbae makes a little face at that insinuation, but doesn’t say anything, just turns to Jiyong.

“Well, it’s not quite the same, is it?” Jiyong asks, “You just _kissed_ him and moved on.” He says, a little disgusted sounding, as though he had never done the same thing.

Seunghyun is caught, though, because he really _has_ never done that, this, anything like this. Not even when he was human, not when he was first turned. No, Seunghyun _always_ … Well, he had already admitted to himself that he didn’t look like the ‘kiss you in a dark corner’ kind of person, what more could he admit to.

“Daesung is… different.” He says, a little uncomfortable, and Jiyong shifts in his seat (doesn’t know how to handle this revelation).

Youngbae, however, is far less… he’s less _vampire_ as he isn’t one, so he sits up a little, head tilting, concerned (Seunghyun would find it amusing, normally). “In a good way, or a bad way?” He asks, and then he clarifies a little, because Jiyong is looking at him with wide eyes that say he wants to understand. “It doesn’t have to be easy to understand to be good, it just has to be… good. Is what you’re feeling scary, but you’re looking forward to seeing him again? Then that’s good, you know?”

Seunghyun doesn’t _feel_ like it’s all that good, despite Youngbae’s assurances, when he finds that Daesung is busy the following night, and then when he finds himself unable to interrupt him when he spies him out with friends the night after that. It’s not _good_ it’s _hard_ and _frustrating_ and he _hates this feeling._

He sees Daesung on the ferry going from Busan to Japan, and then pretends he _hadn’t_ seen him, which is ludicrous of him, really. What’s _more_ ludicrous, is that he spends a good 30 minutes leaned up against a wall downstairs trying to decide if he was accidentally following Daesung, or if this was a coincidence.

It had to be a coincidence; a freaky, weird coincidence.

Daesung spots him about 20 minutes before they dock. It’s a friendly encounter, and Daesung asks him to meet him for dinner that night. “I mean, it’s been a bit since we’ve seen each other, but, what I mean is, there’s some good restaurants just up the street from the hotel I’m staying at, so if you’d like to…”

It’s both endearing, and amusing. It’s amusing because Daesung seems like the type of person who normally is very collected around people, especially when he wants to do _this_ … and it’s clear he had planned it, planned it since before they ran into each other, just on the off chance that they _would._

“Yeah, I’ll see you around 7?” Seunghyun asks, because he thinks that’s when the sun will have set and he’ll be able to get off the boat (day rides were really the dumbest thing for him to try).

Daesung agrees, bright and warm and comfortable again, and Seunghyun feels strange and weird when he has to lie and tell Daesung he had left some of his belongings in a different place so he couldn’t get off the ferry with him.

At dinner, Seunghyun convinces Daesung to go on a walk with him after they’ve finished. He doesn’t actually eat, and Daesung doesn’t actually notice, and it’s _nice,_ which is so strange. Seunghyun doesn’t… doesn’t _date_ , which is what Daesung calls it as they walk down the lantern-lit road. They’re on a _date_ and he’s pleased by that, partly because Daesung seems pleased by it, and partly, mostly, because he actually wants it.

Seunghyun doesn’t bite Daesung that night. He doesn’t bite him the next, or the next either.

Daesung asks him, on the weekend, how long he’s staying in Fukuoka and Seunghyun answers that he hasn’t decided yet, how long will _he_ be there. It’s like flirting, almost, until Daesung asks him if he can meet him during the day, sly and cute and wondering why he only ever sees his _hyung_ at night.

“I’m not near as attractive in direct sunlight.” Seunghyun replies, easy and clearly trying to sound amusing and flippant.

He doesn’t know how to tell Daesung, he decides, two nights later as he waits outside of a building that Daesung said he would only need a minute more to be done with. He doesn’t know how to tell Daesung that he’s a vampire, and that he wants to bite him in a way that isn’t purely sexual (it can be, if he wants it to be). Maybe he just wouldn’t tell him, would just get through the drunk kissing and on to the biting. It would be easy, could be easy, he did it all the time, usually sans the kissing.

Seunghyun realizes, as Daesung comes out the door dressed in a light, white t-shirt, and tight jeans, that he can’t do that. That’s why he had stopped that first time they had kissed: he couldn’t lie to Daesung. He couldn’t do something if Daesung didn’t know exactly what was happening.

It’s a strange moral moment, really, because he never truly hurts anyone he feeds from, but for some reason it’s bad to do the same to Daesung?

He should have just bitten him when he first met him, nipped this obsession in the bud, stopped this from…

But it’s not all that bad, is it? Jiyong had _pets_ all the time; humans that he wanted to keep around, play with, talk to, whine at. Youngbae, for example, was one of the most recent. If Seunghyun was honest he would know that Youngbae was more than that, more like what Daesung now was to him (or maybe it was different, he couldn’t tell).

“I think, Seunghyun hyung, that you have a secret.” Daesung says later that night.

It’s not false, so Seunghyun raises an eyebrow over his glass of wine. “Oh? Is that so?”

Daesung grins at him. “Yes, quite so.” He says, like Seunghyun had truly answered him.

“Don’t we all have secrets?” Seunghyun hedges, and Daesung shrugs, sitting back, still smiling.

Seunghyun knows that Daesung won’t be quite so happy when he finds out, when he’s told. He can see it in how loud noises startle Daesung, in how noises in the dark frighten him. He knows Daesung won’t want to talk to him anymore, see him any longer, once he finds out because he’s seen the way he skirts around going into a scary movie.

Daesung finds out because Youngbae tells him. Or more, Daesung finds out because Youngbae tells him about Jiyong when he asks about the two little puncture marks still clear on Youngbae’s neck. Jiyong sometimes doesn’t heal them all the way, because he likes the look of them, maybe, or because Youngbae likes it; Seunghyun doesn’t quite care which so he doesn’t try to figure it out. But he _is_ upset that Youngbae tells Daesung.

He’s upset because Daesung is terrified, so scared that he goes silent, eyes wide, almost hiding behind Youngbae. He’s upset because Youngbae doesn’t seem to understand _why_ Daesung is so scared, and… and he thinks it’s because Youngbae thought that he had already told Daesung. But he had not, because he knew better, and now…

“Is, but you’re not, right Youngbae?” Daesung asks, voice soft, but of course Seunghyun can hear it (and so can Jiyong, but Jiyong is pretending to be offended).

Youngbae shakes his head, “No, I’m not, just Jiyong and Seunghyun.” He says, and Seunghyun closes his eyes internally, while externally he just tightens his fingers on his glass (the thick liquid obscured by the fact he’s using a mug_.

Daesung’s breath hitches, and he looks up at Seunghyun, and there’s fear there, true and naked. “But…”

“He hasn’t bitten you.” Youngbae says, trying to be helpful. “And besides, it doesn’t really hurt, it’s… They’re not scary.”

Jiyong looks over toward Seunghyun at that, amused, but also offended by Youngbae saying that, but Seunghyun can’t deny it; they don’t hurt anyone, and they aren’t really that scary. “He’s not wrong, Jiyong, you look like you’ve fallen into a bin of cast off clothing and come out ready for a fight with the temperature.”

Jiyong gives him a look that he doesn’t allow to affect him. “You can’t even bite someone because you think they’re _pretty._ ” Jiyong says, and Youngbae sighs from where he and Daesung are sitting.

“They’re often like this.” Youngbae says, almost fond, mostly exasperated. Daesung makes a sound, a little more at ease. “It’s easy to ignore them when you get used to it.”

It takes Daesung 3 weeks before he reaches out to Seunghyun again after that.

Seunghyun pines, really and truthfully he pines. He doesn’t leave his place, doesn’t answer his phone, doesn’t open the door when first Jiyong and then Youngbae come around to try and entice him out. It’s rather ridiculous, like his strange obsession had been, it’s insane, it’s…

“Ah, I wasn’t expecting you to answer, if I’m being honest.” Daesung’s smooth voice says over the phone. “Youngbae said you hadn’t been, that he hadn’t heard from you, and I mean, I don’t know why I called him first, you know, I know you better than him, you know? Knew you for longer than I knew him…” He trails off, and Seunghyun blinks, staring ahead for a moment.

“I, I’ve been busy.” He says, voice low and a little slow. It’s only true because he had been busy brooding the whole time. “How are you?” he asks after a short pause that he feels was rather awkward.

Daesung is quiet for a second, and Seunghyun thinks this would be easier in person, but… “Meet me for dinner? Or, a drink, at a, a café?” He asks, and Seunghyun smiles softly, because this is…

“Yeah, where?”

Seunghyun doesn’t try to influence where (he prefers dinner or a bar, but Daesung had been _scared_ so a public place like a café is ok). He’ll let Daesung set the terms, let Daesung make the decisions, because he really, really wants Daesung to stay friends with him, stay _dating_ him.

The café is fairly packed and brightly lit, and Seunghyun thinks it’s a bit much, but he finds Daesung and tries to hide his discomfort from him. It’s the lights, the fact that people can clearly see how pale he is, how he isn’t really breathing, how if he touches a hand accidentally while picking something up they will notice how cold he is. He doesn’t fidget as they sit there across from each other, a small drink before him and a larger drink before Daesung. He wants to fidget, though, feels like he’s under scrutiny even though Daesung’s got his hands around his mug, fingers playing with the napkin beneath it.

“I missed you.” Seunghyun says, a little sudden, a little quiet and more hesitant than he’s ever said anything. Daesung had been quiet for a moment, a lull in his long explanation of how he had been scared and uncertain and also trying to understand and reconcile what he knew with who Seunghyun was and-

Daesung blinks, surprised, and then bites his lip, cheeks dusting pink, “Yeah, I, you know I hoped you had, I wanted to believe you really liked me, and not just, well.” He sighs, “I missed you, too, obviously, and…” he shrugs, looking up at Seunghyun, eyes soft and open. “I want this to work, even though, well…”

Seunghyun thinks that he _does_ know. The fact that he’s basically immortal and that Daesung is not… It’s daunting, it must be, Youngbae had told him that once very recently. It was one of the texts he had ignored, and he thinks he gets it. He remembers, very vaguely, being human, mortal.

They go for a walk afterward, and Seunghyun is far more comfortable like this, the dark of the night slipping around him and offering him that comforting anonymity he’s so used to. This is comfortable, this is better, it’s more normal now that they’ve finished the talking thing.

Weeks go by, and they’re better, Seunghyun thinks, simply because Daesung knows now, understands why he does the things he does.

“Why _haven’t_ you bitten me?” Daesung asks, his 3 rd glass of wine empty and on the table between them. “I mean, it’s not like you never had the opportunity.” He adds, and Seunghyun’s smile is slightly elusive, mysterious, as he watches Daesung through the soft light of the restaurant.

He tsks softly, sits back a little, doesn’t have a good answer. “I tried.” He says, acknowledging, “a couple of times, but I felt like I needed you to _actually_ say yes, not just a vague agreement.” He says, “I can get those anywhere, I wanted you to _want_ it.” He says, finishing off his glass of wine.

Daesung flushes rather nicely, and Seunghyun’s nostrils flare a little, likes a good blush. “Still do?” He clarifies, and Seunghyun nods, reaching for the bottle to pour the rest of the wine out into their glasses. “Well, here I was thinking I must smell bad or something.” He says, a soft joke and clearly just said to cover embarrassment.

“No, you smell quite delicious.” Seunghyun says, and it’s a little solemn, matter of fact, and it makes Daesung laugh before lifting his glass to tap it against Seunghyun’s.

“Right, always something to aspire to.” He murmurs, eyes glittering.

It takes Seunghyun a while before he tries again, because he wants to be certain that Daesung really does want it. “It won’t hurt.” He says, “I promise.” He adds, and this, at least, he can truly promise. “It will feel good.”

Daesung is panting softly, crowded against a wall, supported by it and Seunghyun’s body before him. “Yes, yes, let me see what- oh.” He says, eyes falling closed again, head tilting a little more. It _does_ feel good, and Seunghyun can tell that Daesung is truly enjoying it, can _feel_ how much he’s enjoying it.

It’s a good thing, too, because Seunghyun thinks he’s never liked anything more than _this._ If Daesung _hadn’t_ enjoyed it, he would have been rather lost.

Because he finds himself wholly in need of Daesung. He needs Daesung, loves him, whichever works…

They’re on a cruise departing from one of those nice places along the edge of the Mediterranean. Seunghyun is covered head to toe, a little magic and no one questions it as they get on the boat together. He comes out that night, Finding Daesung on the deck, and slipping an arm around him.

“You know, the first time I saw you was on a night cruise, on a night like this.” Seunghyun says, and Daesung grins.

“Ah, is that the first time _you_ saw _me_?” He asks, teasing and coy, as if he had seen him before that.

“You were gorgeous, couldn’t keep my eyes off you, didn’t want to, actually.” He says, “and then I saw you again, and again, and…”

“And then you spoke to me.” He says, “and the rest was history.”


End file.
